supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mansión de Luigi
Mansión de Luigi (Luigi's Mansion en inglés; ルイージマンション''' Ruīji Manshon'' lit. La gran vivienda de Luigi''Aunque en este caso ''Manshon está derivado de la palabra en inglés Mansion, Manshon en japonés significa "Gran Vivienda".'' en japonés) es un escenario desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y un escenario del pasado en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, basado en el juego Luigi's Mansion. Se trata de una versión miniaturizada de la mansión del juego. Cómo desbloquear *Jugar con Luigi en 3 combates del Modo Versus. Características Este escenario es la Mansión que aparece en Luigi's Mansion, solo que mostrando cuatro habitaciones y la entrada con las escaleras. Las divisiones entre los dos pisos cuentan como plataforma, que está sobre una base sólida y grande. La plataforma sólo es parcialmente sólida por la parte del medio, ya que es donde está las escaleras, pero en los extremos están las plataformas sólidas, por lo que no son atravesables ni por arriba ni por abajo. Además, a los costados del escenario pueden aparecer unas pequeñas plataformas parcialmente sólidas que se mueven. El techo de la Mansión también cuenta como una plataforma parcialmente sólida. La mansión se puede derrumbar al atacar las columnas, pudiendo dejar la zona desolada, pero se tiene que iniciar con las columnas de arriba y luego las de abajo. Sin embargo, no importa que se destruya, puesto que la casa se reconstruye sola al cabo de un rato. También se pueden ver Boos en el fondo del escenario y al destruir partes de la casa, aunque estos no interactúan con los personajes. Canciones En Super Smash Bros. Brawl *''Luigi's Mansion Theme'' *'''''Castle/Boss Fortress (Super Mario World / SMB 3) *''Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)'' *''Tetris: Type A'' *''Tetris: Type B'' :Las canciones en '''negrita' deben de ser desbloqueadas.'' En Super Smash Bros. para Wii U *70pxLuigi's Mansion Theme (Brawl) *70pxLuigi's Mansion Series Medley *70pxAirship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3) (Brawl) *70pxCastle/Boss Fortress (Super Mario World/SMB3) (Brawl) *70pxUnderground Theme (Super Mario Land) (Brawl) *70pxOn the Hunt -Gloomy Manor Ver.- (Instrumental) *70pxBoss 1 (Sakura Samurai: Art of the Sword) *70pxTetris: Type A (Brawl) :Las canciones en '''negrita' deben de ser desbloqueadas.'' ;Canciones fuera de Mi música *70pxDr. Mario (Melee) - Se escucha durante el evento "¡Odio a los médicos!". Galería Mansion de Luigi SSBB (2).jpg|La Mansión por dentro. Mansion de Luigi SSBB (3).jpg|Los personajes destruyendo las columnas... Mansion de Luigi SSBB (4).jpg|...y continúan... Mansion de Luigi SSBB (5).jpg|...hasta que está totalmente destruida... Mansion de Luigi SSBB (6).jpg|...pero después de un tiempo se reconstruye sola. Dr. Mario, Jigglypuff, Toon Link y Zelda en Mansion de Luigi SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Dr. Mario, Jigglypuff, Toon Link y Zelda en el escenario de la versión de Wii U. Jigglypuff usando Globo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Versión Omega del escenario en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo Español :Mansión de Luigi :right|90pxUna mansión enorme y aterradora en el corazón de un lúgubre bosque. Luigi la obtuvo en un concurso, pero al entrar descubrió que sus cuartos (comedor, cocina, sala de música, sala de té...) estaban plagados de fantasmas. Luigi había quedado con Mario, pero su hermano desapareció del mapa. Sin ser precisamente un intrépido, se armó de valor y decidió explorar su nuevo hogar. :*''NGC: Luigi's Mansion'' Inglés :Luigi's Mansion :A big, creepy mansion in the heart of a gloomy forest. It was given to Luigi, who found its many rooms (including a dining room, kitchen, rec room, projection room, music room, and tea room) were infested with ghosts. Luigi was supposed to meet Mario here, but his bro went missing. Not known for his bravery, Luigi gathered his courage and set out to explore his new home. :*''GCN: Luigi's Mansion'' Origen Este escenario tiene su origen en el juego ''Luigi's Mansion'', donde ocurren casi todos los sucesos del juego. Las cuatro habitaciones también son originarias del juego. Siendo la que está arriba a la izquierda, , la que está arriba a la derecha , la que está abajo a la izquierda es y la que está abajo a la derecha es el . Las escaleras también pertenecen al . La mansión también puede ser destruida como en el final del juego. Mansión de Luigi en Luigi's Mansion.jpg|La Mansión de Luigi en su juego original. Notas Véase también Categoría:Escenarios de Super Smash Bros. (Wii U)